sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Meredith
| cityofbirth = Bishops Point | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Manorham | clubnumber = 13 | youthyears = 2001-2005 | youthclubs = Leicester City | years = 2005-2007 2007-2009 2009-2012 2012-2014 2014- | clubs = Chesterfield White Bay Rovers Hereford United Bradford City Manorham | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2014- | nationalteam = St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Timothy Andrew "Tim" Meredith (born March 9, 1986) is a Gregorian footballer who plays as a defender for Manorham. Early life Meredith was born in the small town of Bishops Point, on St. Gregory's east coast. His parents had migrated from England in the 1970s. Club career Leicester City Able to obtain a British visa due to his parents' nationality, Meredith left for England as a 15 year-old, joining the Leicester City F.C. Academy. He stayed with the club for four years, moving through the ranks to become a regular on the reserve team. He made four appearances with the first team during the 2004-05 season, but could not hold down a regular spot. The club released him following that season. Chesterfield On June 29, 2005, Meredith signed a two-year deal with English League One club Chesterfield. Chesterfield were unable to stave off relegation in Meredith's second and final season with the club, finishing 21st and being relegated to League Two. As a result, Meredith's contract was not renewed. White Bay Rovers Meredith returned to his native St. Gregory in the summer of 2007, signing a one-year contract with White Bay Rovers, who were getting ready to play their inaugural season. It was considered a marquee signing for Rovers, who were aiming to make an impression in their first season in League C. Meredith ended the 2007-08 season as Rovers' Player of the Year and signed a one-year extension to stay on at the club for another season. Hereford United In August 2009, Meredith returned to England, joining League Two club Hereford United on a three-year deal. Hereford were relegated from the Football League at the end of the 2011-12 season and Meredith left the club. Bradford City Meredith signed a two-year contract with Bradford City in the summer of 2012. In his first season with the club, the Bantams finished 7th in League Two and earned promotion to League One through the playoffs. Manorham Seeking a second return to St. Gregory, Meredith visited with several League A clubs in May and June 2014. He was considered to be among the top Gregorian free agents and it was reported that he had received multiple offers before he signed a two-year contract with Manorham on July 10. In preseason, Meredith earned a place in Manorham's starting eleven and made his League A debut on October 11, 2014, in a 2-1 win at Midland International. He scored his first League A goal on November 1 of that year in a 4-0 home win over Merrickton. Following the 2015-16 League A season, Meredith signed a two-year extension to keep him at Manorham until 2018. Category:Player pages Category:Manorham F.C. players Category:White Bay Rovers F.C. players Category:People from Bishops Point Category:St. Gregory national team players